vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Offmon (Yujin Ozora)
Yujin Ozora= |-|YJ-14= |-|Offmon= |-|Logamon= |-|Shutmon= |-|Rebootmon= Summary Yujin Ozora is a main character in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. He is Haru's Best friend, Yujin is latter revealed to be an android created by Leviathan. His Appmon Partner is Offmon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B | High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Yujin Ozora/YJ-14 | Offmon | Logamon | Shutmon | Rebootmon Origin: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Gender: Male Age: 14 | Unknown for Offmon Classification: Andriod | Appmon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can turn off his opponents Motivation like turning off a switch), Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities, Can create pockets of space for its own use at its leisure, Hacking, Power Nullification (Able to hack his opponents and thus prevent them from activating their abilities.), BFR, Portal Creation, Attack Modification (Can hack his opponents and with that modify even their attacks so that they do different things than they had planned to do.), Information Analysis (Is able to hack his opponents and with this can analyze their data structure and get information about them.), Durability Negation and Information Manipulation via Vanquish Claw | All previous abilities, Blade Mastery, Can forcibly terminate the activity of those cut with its scissors, Time Travel, Time Stop, Age Manipulation (Able to return his opponent's bodies to the past or advance them in the future. Essentially aging or de-aging them), Causality Manipulation (Able to save and create backups of data. It is even capable of returning the target back to a previous state as long as a backup from that state exists.), Capable of stopping, speeding up, or even reversing the flow of time of an opponent it has punched, Memory Manipulation (Can see the minds of his opponents as well as their past. Can also make them remember their past as well.), Can arrest his opponents and alter their temporal flow thus preventing their movement., Resistance to Time-Space Manipulation | All previous Abilities, Can reset his opponents actions and any damage he had taken, Creation (Can create objects out of nothing as long as he has it's blueprints stored in it's memory), Elemental Manipulation, Can analyze his opponents to get information about them and even learn their weaknesses, Can reverse Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to other Standard Appmon such as Dokamon who can create craters such as this) | Small City level (Comparable to Weatherdramon who can do this) | Multi-Continent (Equal to Globemon) | At least Multi-Continent level (Far stronger than Dantemon), possibly much higher (Would be comparable to Gaiamon as a God grade Appmon) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Dokamon who can do this) | High Hypersonic+ (Equal to DoGatchmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed (Comparable to Globemon) | Massively Hypersonic+, with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small City Class | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Building level | Small City level | Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Likely quite high Range: Melee Range, A few meters with Switch Lazy. | Extended Melee range with scissor blades, A few kilometers with ranged techniques. Standard Equipment: Scissor Intelligence: Offmon is usually scared to fight, he is a great fighter when motivated. His latter evolutions such as Shutmon has shown to be an extremely skilled and fierce fighter. Weaknesses: Offmon is often too nervous and scared to fight, usually requiring yujin to motivate him. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Offmon *'Switch Lazy:' Charges up a small energy orb over a long period of time before firing it off causing a massive explosion when it hits the target. *'Disconnecting Link:' Creates and launches a small energy ball that suddenly turns into a giant dome that can block off all communications within the area the dome covers. Shutmon *'Luna Impulse:' Shreds the opponent to bits with his scissor blades. Key: Offmon | Logamon | Shutmon | Rebootmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Appmon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Age Users Category:Time Users Category:Gods Category:Creation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Element Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6